


应要求补开光光车

by tzkcxy



Category: emmmmm
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: 堂本光一水仙车，兄弟骨科，激烈三十代座长光X十代小光大光铁菊差点不保x





	应要求补开光光车

原本四人游戏过后，夜晚应该是用来休息的，可是谁让两位Koichi都是夜猫子型人才，越到晚上越精神、甚至连白天胡闹的疲惫都消除地差不多了呢。  
在刚带着吱呦去睡觉之后，两人玩着游戏，但是光一总是作弊，一到小光开始大杀四方就上去亲他，弄得小光大脑短路只顾着脸红心跳连输好几次。  
“不玩了！！你……你作弊！”小光想到他家刚先生跟他家吱呦都在里面睡觉，喊到一半就自动压低了声音。  
光一倒是觉得不错，他丢开手柄整个人都冲着小光扑过去一把将他揽在怀里的同时两个人也倒在地毯上面。小光吓了一跳，他的脸颊立刻就红了起来，看着哥哥近在咫尺的俊脸害羞地连忙撇开眼神不敢看他。  
侧过头的小光不知是有意还是无意，把自己最好看的四分之三侧脸对着光一，他柔软顺滑的棕色发丝略微挡住了脸颊，加上脸上的红晕看得光一下腹一紧。  
“为什么不看我？”光一有些委屈地沉声问。他低沉的嗓音略有些沙哑性感至极，震得小光更是红到了脖子根，吱吱呜呜地躲闪着依旧不敢跟他对视。  
“你看看我啊。”光一表现出了委屈又伤心的模样，他牢牢地压在小光身上，跟他胸口贴着胸口，连呼吸时彼此胸口的起伏甚至心跳都能清楚地感受得到。  
小光艰难地把目光移向他，坠入那双深不见底的黑眸中时仿佛下楼梯踩空了一般整颗心都忽悠了一下，那一秒钟被长长地延伸了，对视间仿佛已经与光一相爱了许久一般，但实际上下一秒他就干脆闭起了眼睛。  
整个人已经快要燃烧起来了。  
他察觉到了光一的意图，也没有拒绝的意思。因为他也在想同样的事情。  
光一的手已经从小光的衣摆下方探了进去。他一边轻柔地一次次亲吻着小光抿起的唇一边在他小腹上轻轻抚摸。肚脐下方有一串细细小小的汗毛一直连到下面，光一爱不释手似的向下挪了一些位置，掀开他的衣服将舌尖探进了他肚脐小小的凹陷处。  
“啊嗯~唔……”  
一瞬间没能忍住的叫声让小光都吓了一跳，他从来没想到自己能够叫得像个女孩子一样脆弱又带着点娇意，他立刻狠狠咬住手指羞得浑身发烫。可惜那里是第一次被人如此亲密地触碰，令他害怕的刺激感让他的整个肚子都在发痒，那痒飞速地占领了心脏，他试图扭动腰部逃开，但是光一并不打算放过他。  
他用舌尖拨撩着脐下细软的汗毛，随后亲吻着他绷紧的小腹把裤子扯了下来。  
两个人尽量不发出声音地除去了身上的衣物，他们甚至没有起身去检查一下卧室的门是不是开着的，因为一般之前这样的情况刚都会给他们留门进去。  
房间的隔音还算不错，但是开着门……那就另当别论了。光一可以去把门关上的，但是他没有。小光可以提醒他让他去的，但他同样没有。  
两人如同偷情一般，压抑住狂乱的心跳，在无边的刺激感中赤裸着在地毯上紧紧相拥。想到他们两个的恋人都在不远处睡着，他们却在这里做这种事……而且，两人还是血脉相连的兄弟，想到这里小光禁不住剧烈地颤抖了一下，他察觉到光一已经很硬了，自己下腹被他顶着毫无章法地胡乱磨蹭。他害羞地轻咬着嘴唇张开腿勾住了光一的身体，调整了一个尽量舒适的姿势做了一次深呼吸。  
“我可以直接进去吗？”光一撑在地板上，一手托着他的脑袋啃咬着他的耳朵低声问，“可以直接插进去吗？还是你想先用手指……？”  
“嗯~~闭、闭嘴！不许说了……”  
一转眼小光又傲娇起来，光一露出一抹宠溺的笑容，手掌缓缓附上他的胸口推挤揉搓，一副一本正经的样子说：“你看你，这里都没二两肉的，等着我帮你调整一下锻炼计划。”  
“你……你还说我呢！你不也……啊……”小光不服气地伸手去揉光一的胸口，结果摸到未绷紧的肌肉的时候就愣住了。光一胸前那边软软的手感很好，感觉比他刚先生的胸稍微韧性一点，毕竟那是肌肉嘛……  
光一被他揉得眸色幽深，撑着小光身体两侧的地面逼近他威胁道：“看样子你是长本事了？嗯？”  
“我……嗯~~别……”  
光一的吻落在他略显单薄的胸口，小光惊呼出一半就硬生生地憋住憋得满脸通红，光一正拿舌尖灵巧地挑逗着他敏感的乳粒，它们很快就挺立了起来，在灯光下泛出隐隐的水色。小光剧烈地喘息着，他甚至觉得大脑一阵缺氧，眼前泛起了一团团翻涌着的金光，不能叫出声来实在是太折磨了，但是屏住呼吸之后，所有的快感都被无限放大，他很快就爱上了那种感觉。  
察觉到小光有些不对劲，光一看了他一眼就被他通红的脸色吓到了，连忙把人拉起来拽到沙发上连声问：“你没事吧？哪里不舒服吗？”  
“没……没事……”小光晕乎乎地靠在光一胸前，伸手搂住了他的脖子。快感的刺激渐渐消散，他也清醒过来，眨眨眼睛小声问：“还做吗？”  
“当然。”光一捏住他的后颈将人拎到自己怀里，小光乖乖地分腿跨在他身上眨眨眼睛：“要骑乘？”“随你喜欢。”  
两人面对面挑眉，然而似乎是光一的表情太过帅气潇洒，小光又被他电到满脸通红扭过头去避开了他的视线。  
“害羞的话我不看你。”光一说着靠在了沙发上面扬起头闭上了眼睛。脖颈拉出一段漂亮的线条，小光慢慢移回视线打量他，扭着身子四处搜寻了一番，突然从沙发扶手的角落拉出一条丝巾来，那好像是刚给吱呦买的，又一次小光跟吱呦两个人在沙发上胡闹的时候他拿它绑过吱呦的手，亲热完就顺手塞到了角落里……  
谁让刚先生只送吱呦不送他的！谁让吱呦宝贝它跟什么似的！  
……谁让光一不像刚送吱呦那样给自己送东西的！哼！绑起来！  
小光不知哪里冒出来的火气，他气咻咻地哼了一声拿它把光一的眼睛蒙住了，还在脑后打了一个蝴蝶结。  
“嗯？”光一抬起头转动了一下脑袋好笑地问，“怎么……要这样玩？”  
“嗯。”  
光一不看自己之后，小光显得放松了许多，他调整了一下姿势，伸手扶起光一的性器握住捏了捏，有些出神地打量起来，还跟自己的比了比。  
确实好像是光一要长一点，颜色也更深，一副身经百战的利刃模样，再看自己……  
“你不是在比大小吧？”光一突然出声把小光吓了一跳，他结结巴巴地说：“当……当然没有！我只是在、在……在准备而已！”  
“哦~”  
光一一副“我明白”的笑容让小光越看越恨，干脆把光一的手拉起来举到头顶，用丝巾长出来的部分把他的手腕也绑在了一起。  
光一觉得新奇极了，他乖乖地让小光摆弄自己，他给自己留的活动余地很少，几乎是把手腕贴着后脑绑的，打得结也在自己摸不到的地方，于是安然接受现状，高举着手臂抱着脑袋，胸前的肌肉微微拉起，小光伸手去揉搓了两把附身含住了他的乳首。  
“嗯！……嗯……”低沉沙哑的呻吟声被缓缓吐出煽情又惑人，光一只紧绷了一瞬就放松身体享受起来。小光的动作还算熟练，看样子是伺候过吱呦不少次了。  
小光搂着哥哥细瘦的腰贴在他胸口吸奶似的抱着他嘬来舔去，浅褐色的乳头被他吸得充血肿胀高高挺起，抬头一看，光一鼻尖上还沁出一点细汗，他轻咬着嘴唇沉重的喘息着，眼睛被蒙着双手也被捆起，全身上下都透出一股子让人想要欺负的美感。  
他突然有点想上他。  
小光被自己的想法吓到了，他的心脏狂乱地跳动着，有些不知所措得直起身子来，在响彻耳际如同擂鼓一般的心跳声中，他扶着光一的肩膀趴到了他耳旁低低地说：“哥……我想操你。”  
稚嫩青涩地说着下流话的小光很可爱，光一也能感受到他在紧张，但是……他自己也很紧张啊喂！明明是想酣畅淋漓亲热一场的怎么就变成这样了喂！  
但是光一也知道，自己不能立刻拒绝， 他可是了解自己这个傲娇弟弟的，自己现在的反应越激烈，小光就越可能出于逆反心理反而跟他吵嘴甚至一路做到底。  
转过几个念头，光一轻叹了一声轻声问：“真的吗。”  
小光被他问懵了，结结巴巴道：“不是，我……呃，就……昂，是……我是想……但是，要是……要是你不想，我就想想，就……没什么……”  
光一被他逗笑了，他扬扬下巴，小光会意地凑上前送上嘴唇。光一亲吻着他低喃：“你要是想的话，那就另换个日子，今天他们还在那边呢……”  
小光心头滚烫，他激动地颤抖着“嗯！”了一声， 光一竟然没有拒绝他！光一后面连刚先生都没碰过的，那是不是说明自己现在在他心里的地位是最高的了？  
一时间激动起来兄控到了巅峰的小光紧搂着光一的脖子与他缠绵地深吻起来。  
虽然被捆住了手，光一依旧掌握着接吻的主导权，他卷着小光的舌尖拉到口中品咂吮吸了一阵，直到听到了那孩子受不了的呜咽才微微松开一些，舌尖立刻害羞似的缩回去了，光一干脆入侵到他口中追逐过去，勾几下他敏感怕痒的上颚随后再次在他发烫发麻的舌上摩擦。唇舌纠缠小光被他亲得浑身发软，胸口剧烈起伏着无力地靠在他身上。   
“坐下去……听话，做完我们去睡了。”  
“嗯……”  
小光晕晕的捞过一旁放着的润滑剂，挤出一大堆来给自己涂好，调整好姿势一手搂着光一的肩膀另一只手抓着他硬挺的性器扶起顶住了湿润紧缩的穴口。  
虽然早上才跟光一做过一次，但是小光这个时候还是吞得有些费力。光一不断地吻着他喃喃叮嘱：“慢点，别弄痛了你自己……”  
“嗯……我知道的。不会的……”小光提着气上上下下活动着腰身一点点向下坐去。光一没有把目光投在他身上，小光虽然觉得不会那么害羞，却难免有些失落。  
好像缺少了什么。  
为了填补那部分不满，小光强忍着细微的疼痛啃着光一的耳朵别扭地问：“你……你喜欢我的，对吧？”  
光一歪歪头任由他啃着， 转了转手腕轻缓地低声应道：“对啊，好喜欢你……”“嗯~”小光难耐地激灵了一下，又往下坐了一截，感受着光一的肉刃在他身体里面一分分前进一边接着问，“有……有多喜欢？”  
“嗯……”光一考虑了一阵无奈地说，“我都愿意被你操了，你说有多喜欢？”  
小光腿一软直接坐到了光一身上，尖锐的刺痛让他闷哼了一声咬住手指，将额头抵住了光一的肩膀喘息着调整了一阵。   
“痛吗？”光一活动了一下手臂想要抱抱他，但是动作被限制了，他又看不到小光的情况，只能这样问他了。  
“嗯……痛……”  
小光委屈地对着光一的耳朵轻哼，他搂着他的脖子高高地掘着嘴巴撒娇地嘟囔着：“痛……哥，我痛……嗯……”  
他像是变成了一只奶猫似的，扒在光一身上可怜巴巴地磨蹭着他，明明下身将他咬得紧紧的吸得牢牢的，却又撒着娇诉委屈。他伸手抽开了光一手上的结，把他眼睛上的那部分也解开了。  
光一不适应地眯着眼睛，他抬手揉了揉适应了灯光之后才看清楚，小光正窝在自己怀里一脸委屈加不满地蹙眉噘嘴瞪着自己。  
“怎么了扣酱？”光一连忙抱着他按着他的脑袋安置在自己肩头抚摸拍打着后背，“很痛吗？痛我就先出来一下？”  
“……没事了。”小光哼哼着直起身子，“你看着我。”  
“嗯？”  
“你看着我。”  
不知道哪里来的勇气，小光在动起来的同时深深地盯住了光一的眼睛，他被那认真神情的凝视紧紧勾住了心弦，身体极主动地前后磨蹭，提起腰转着圈子让他长翘的性器能够顶到自己身体里面每一个角落。  
他喜欢这种感觉，他能够感受到光一厚重的爱意压得他有些窒息，但他爱这种窒息感，如同做爱时的轻微窒息能让快感加倍似的，光一的注视让他晕眩并且心头发痒，罂粟一般让他难以抗拒。  
“看着我……你要一直这样看着我。”  
小光捧着光一的脸颊主动吻上他，光一握着他细瘦的腰挺身飞快地向上顶刺，小光发烫的内里被他摩擦得几乎要起了火，热乎乎的快感将两人融化在一起，小光受不了地呜咽着挣脱了他的嘴唇，又恍恍惚惚记起不能太大声，只得死死憋住随着光一激烈的动作撞击出一声声断断续续的轻哼。   
“呜、嗯……嗯啊~轻、嗯……嗯~轻点……慢点…~~”  
光一将人抱起放倒在沙发上深深地顶进去，小光呼吸一滞，随即长长地泻出吐息来，光一笑着亲亲他的脸颊道：“瞧你叫得像只小猫儿似的。轻点叫，别把你的另一个主人吵醒了。”  
小光不服气地抿起嘴脱开他的亲吻别扭地说：“才没有另一个……我只有一个主人！”  
自尊自傲如光一一般的小光，即使承认自己暂时可能像一点……光一口中的“猫”，那也只是暂时，而且，他只认一个主人。  
绝对强大的、魅力无边的他的哥哥。  
刚先生都不行。只有光一能够甘愿让他那样。  
光一也明白了小光话中的意思，心头一热帅气又霸道地单手捏着他的脸颊让他转头看着自己，二话不说地擒住他的唇。  
抽插冲刺带来甘甜的快感让小光很快松散了身体快乐地低哼着迎合起光一的动作，他大张着嘴任由光一的舌头在他口中翻搅挑逗他绵软无力的舌尖，快感如同热水中的泡泡似的，在他的周身越聚越多让他酥痒难耐，热流在身体里面乱窜着，他胡乱抓挠着光一的后背扬高了声音颤抖着呜咽，光一的力气很大，自己都快要被他顶得飞起来了。  
但是……好舒服。  
小光十分爱这种略带粗暴的交欢，就算光一很用力，小光也依旧能够感受到他的温柔。  
“嗯~~舒服……啊嗯~哥抱我！~~抱……”  
坦诚呻吟换来的就是光一更加猛烈的抽插，身体被他点起了熊熊烈焰，小光有几个瞬间真的很想放声大喊出来，他的眼泪不受控制地从泛红的眼角滑落，被光一狠插猛捣地甚至都无法睁开眼睛，他不得不屏住呼吸紧闭双眼、一手掐着光一的肩膀一手捂住自己的嘴巴，这样才可以阻止自己的叫声。  
光一见他忍得辛苦，先停了动作将人就那样搂起来，低声吩咐了一句“抱紧我”就抱着他站了起来。  
“诶？嗯~……”小光缩紧了手脚抱住光一，他感受到了失重带给他心脏的动荡感，光一就那样抱着他走出了客厅顺着走廊向他们的卧室走去。  
走到门口，光一腾出手想要把门关紧，门里突然传出了刚的声音，虽然微小却很清晰：“去练习室关紧门做。我和吱呦要睡觉。”  
小光吓得立刻绷紧了身体，光一被他夹得闷哼一声，没好气地捏了一把他的屁股顺手将卧室的门关严了。  
“被、被发现了……”小光羞得浑身上下都透着粉色，他想自己大概还是叫得太大声了，但是现实由不得他多想，光一走动间性器在他身体里越顶越深，小光大张着嘴巴喉咙里挤出了一丝颤抖的呻吟又很快干脆一口咬上了光一的肩膀。  
光一没有在意肩膀上那细微的痛，他用力掰开小光的臀瓣下沉了手臂不再牢牢的托着他，小光不由自主地向下滑去将他的性器吞得更深，耳边就是他几乎变了调的强忍住的哭叫，光一感觉到小光盘在自己腰上的腿都在抖个不停了。  
“舒服吗？”他咬着小光的耳朵用力挺腰顶了一下。  
“嗯啊！……你……坏……嗯！！”  
小光被顶得几乎要飞起来了，落回去的时候性器飞快地穿过他紧窄的后穴瞬间插到最里头，快感一下子从下腹炸开飞窜道全身，小光觉得自己暂时失去了视觉能力，听也听不清楚了，仿佛所有的感官全部都用来享受性快感似的，他喘息了两次紧搂着光一的脖颈攀在他身上，主动地贴着他的胯部扭动起来，让性器尖端顶着自己最里头那片软嫩打着圈子地磨，舒服得他脚趾都紧紧地蜷缩在一起。  
光一给了他足够的安全感，小光可以肆意地享受此刻如潮的快感就是因为他信任他，他相信自家好哥哥不会做些小动作让他从性爱的甜头中清醒过来。  
见小光自顾自玩得开心，光一一边享受着被夹紧吮吸的快意一边抱着他来到了练习室，也就是他们四人游戏最开始的地方，角落里还堆着刚放在那边的一大堆柔软的垫子。  
“嗯……你这里好软……”光一笑着用脚踢上了门又用肩膀顶了一下，“这里隔音，你可以随便叫。刚才都快夹死我了……”  
“你……你闭嘴你闭嘴！我……啊嗯~~别……去那边，去那边！”  
在小光的求饶声中，光一抱着他去了软垫那边，温柔地将人放到上面。小光立刻放松下来软了身子，想到自己刚刚丢脸的表现立刻捞过一颗抱枕蒙在脸上把自己挡了起来。  
光一好笑地拉拉他脸上的垫子：“拿下来，别憋坏了。”但是小光只顾着摇头不听话，光一眯起眼睛，用力顶弄一下说句“拿下来”，一句句一声声越来越大冲撞的也越来越猛烈，小光被他顶得浑身发软只顾着“啊、啊”地叫说不出别的话来，光一猛地扯开垫子远远地丢到一边单手捏住他的脸颊偏头吻上。  
激烈的欢爱与亲吻让小光根本来不及呼吸，光一越是猛烈地抽插小光就越觉得身体里面某个地方在发痒，痒得他快要疯了，恨不得光一将他拆开吃掉。光一也不怎么好过，他不知道为什么跟小光一起时总会有这种失控的危险，此刻也是，之前还能顾念着小光的身体状况温柔一些，但是现在他则完全没有心神去顾忌，温软紧窄的甬道将他紧紧包裹着如同长了无数小嘴一般接二连三不断吮吸，他也只能用越发猛烈的抽插作为对抗，任由两人体内的快感浪潮连天翻涌着将他们吞噬。  
“啊啊……舒服……啊嗯~~哥……舒服~好快……啊啊~！”  
欲望的满足让小光像发情的猫一般嘶叫着抓挠光一的后背，那细碎的痛感令他更加兴奋，猛力地一挺腰又一次深深地插进去，身体撞在小光屁股上的时候一阵发痛，穴口的褶皱被完全撑开，这次插入的势头太过猛烈，小光被他撞得整个身体都不受控制地冲上面滑出了一段距离。  
光一立刻按着他的腰将他扯回来抵在自己胯间，一下下地挺腰向最里面那片柔软捣去。性器尖端完全被软软热热的嫩肉包裹住了，光一舒适地低声叹着眯起了眼睛，他感受着自己被紧裹的快感，而此时小光已经陷入了失神状态，他眼前翻滚着一团团白亮的光芒，光一每一次硬顶都让他的心脏失控一次，前列腺隔着那层内壁被接二连三毫不留情地强行刺激按压，周身的快感已经如水沸腾一般将他包裹在了其中。仿佛就是自己的心脏被光一霸道地顶着一次次一圈圈的研磨打转，小光大张着的双腿开始抑制不住的痉挛起来，紧绷着的肌肉开始泛疼，他知道自己的身体已经接近极限了，但是这场狂烈刺激的欢爱他不想停止……一点都不想！  
“舒服……啊嗯舒服~~好棒……啊啊嗯！~要、要射了……呜！~”  
这次高潮袭来得突然又猛烈，仿佛一道强力的电流将小光击中，有几秒钟他甚至觉得自己完全置身于一个白色的世界，这个世界里除了自己以外什么都没有……他不由自主地溢出几丝淫靡颤抖的呻吟来，他的身体在不听控制地剧烈颤抖着，不想听到自己丢脸的声音所以屏住了呼吸，瞬间鼻尖就冒起了汗珠全身上下都发烫起来。  
屏息之后仿佛整个人都一下子变轻了，在些微的眩晕中飘飘悠悠地向上飞去……  
过了好久，他才缓缓地吐出一口气，僵硬紧绷的身体放松下来，懒洋洋地躺在了垫子上，连睁一下眼睛都懒得。  
“唉。”  
他听到光一的声音在自己很近的地方响起。懒懒地歪过头带着一脸飨足地睁开眼睛，他看到光一正无奈地看着自己。  
“你这个小东西生来就是克我的。”光一无可奈何地伸手点了点他的鼻尖指指自己身下，小光这才发现……刚刚只顾着自己爽了，竟然都没察觉光一还没射……  
但是，懒洋洋的身体现在敏感到他自己都不敢去碰，小光有些费力地撑起身子，掌下的抱枕滑出去他一头栽进光一怀里，不好意思地又爬起来说：“我帮你吧？”  
“嗯。”光一大方地点头，整理了一下两人身下的垫子，而小光则眼珠一转，在光一整理好之后伸手搂住了他的脖子贴过去低低地说：“我想进去……”  
光一一愣：“在这儿？现在？”  
“嗯。”  
光一心里飞快地盘算开了。看样子这小子是真的起了攻自己的心思。 也不是说不行啦……只是免不了还是有些抗拒的。 但是看样子小光也很在意这件事……  
“不愿意么？”小光有些失落地问。  
光一亲亲他的鼻尖轻叹一声：“不是不愿意，我怕你身体受不住。”  
见光一没有拒绝，小光立刻满血复活，他兴致勃勃地建议道：“那，那今天先手指好不好？”  
“嗯。只要你不嫌脏。我可没有清理后面的习惯。”光一笑着打趣道。小光哼了一声拍拍他的胸口，调皮地吸着他的乳首用力嘬了一口，无比满足地听着光一毫无防备的呻吟声，然后向下退去趴在了他的两腿之间。  
光一大大方方地分开腿，他这番做派倒是让小光开始害羞了，他捞过早些时候刚留在这里的润滑剂，仔细地涂抹了手指之后又挤了一点在光一股间。  
冷冰冰的润滑剂滴在那里，光一有些抗拒地拧紧了眉头。小光也有些累了，他歪着身子靠在光一腿上，一手套弄着他还未释放的性器一手小心翼翼地用指尖轻轻按了一下紧缩着的穴口。  
“嗯……”光一干脆闭上眼睛，他毫不掩饰地表露出了自己的不适和抗拒，却并不说任何拒绝的话，他知道这样的话小光会更心疼他。  
果然，就算小光表现得再怎么想上他，最终进去的也仅仅是一根手指。但就算如此光一也感觉相当的不舒服了，他总是有一股排泄的欲望，小光把手指抽出去的时候感觉会好些，重新插进来的时候他不得不反复告诉自己不要挣扎不要逃离。  
他真的很不喜欢这种感觉。  
小光见他怎么都不舒服，于是撑起一点身子执着他渐渐变得没什么精神的肉刃拉到唇边，贴着嘴唇摩擦了两下，伸出舌尖轻轻地点了点铃口的位置。  
“嗯~……”光一移动了一下身体，他伸手轻柔地抚摸起了小光的头发。   
小光再接再厉，他一边为光一口交安抚他一边不断地在极紧致的甬道内轻勾手指，几乎各个角度都试过了，终于在摸到某处的时候，光一闷哼了一声一下子抓住了他的手腕。  
他抬头看去，光一脸上浮现出一抹红色，他长眉紧锁，看不出是嗔是喜。   
“按到了……”光一无奈地说着， 见小光的双眼霎时亮起，又确认地冲他点点头。  
按揉敏感点的感觉其实光一也好奇过，但是真的体验到的时候反而有些不适应了。跟他想象中的一点都不一样，不同于爱抚前面那种累积起来的甘甜，在被小光按到的瞬间酸麻的感觉就直冲头顶，几乎让他觉得头发都一根根竖起来了……一开始不太像是快感，反倒是多按两下之后，全身的血液都像是沸腾起来似的，他无力地靠在了墙边，喉咙中挤出了低沉沙哑的呻吟声。  
从未被人为触碰过的后面插进了弟弟的一根手指，那种被入侵的感觉让光一有些不安，他忍不住伸手插进小光发间按着他的脑袋向下用力，小光被他强压着，本来只半含在口中的性器一下子捅到了喉咙，但是因为光一太长，就算这样也没能吞咽到底。他有些反胃地干呕了两次，喉痛蠕动着给了光一更大的刺激，配合着被摩擦戳刺敏感点的感觉让光一低吟出声。  
小光嘴里被塞得满满的，很是费力地抬眼去看光一，见他嘴唇半张、整个头脸到脖颈乃至胸口的上半部分都染上了动情的绯红色，他有些急促地喘息着紧闭双眼，透出一股令人战栗的性感来。  
小光几乎看入了迷，他顿了好几秒才反应过来，再次开始勾动手指，光一不自在地挪动了一下身体发出一点低沉沙哑的呻吟声。只是这几丝呻吟就让小光心跳再次加速，那嗓音跟之前任何时候都不一样，仿佛添了几分脆弱在其中似的，小光只恨自己现在不能就地压了他……这样就能腾出嘴巴去亲亲他了。  
现在的光一应该很需要亲吻吧？  
小光这样想着，保持着手指依旧在揉搓的状态直起身来擦擦嘴巴，没想到他刚一凑近光一就主动伸手抱住了他。他急切地、半点都不介意地直接贴上了小光的嘴唇发烫的舌头闯进口腔与他纠缠起来。  
这样的光一可不多见，小光一边热情地回应着他的吻一边继续抽动手指，在柔软紧致的甬道内肆虐按揉，光一难耐的呻吟从两人缠绵着的唇间不断溢出，他一手紧紧按着小光的脖子一手伸去握住自己饱涨的性器飞速套弄揉搓起来，他已经受不了了，想要那种地狱般尖锐猛烈的快感快些停下来。  
两处刺激之下很快又一股暖流在他下腹炸开，光一挣扎开小光的亲吻将脸用力地压在他肩头死死咬住嘴唇，紧绷着身体贴着小光的肚子射了出来。手指被突然紧缩的肌肉夹得痛极了，小光忍不住“嘶”了一声，下意识地又勾动了两下，光一随着他的动作闷哼着一个劲儿打颤，却没有精力腾出手去把他的手抽出来了。  
周身像是用成千上万钝钝的针尖细细密密地扎着一般，光一出了一身的汗，猛地卸了力气靠在了墙边，大腿都在轻轻颤抖。这次他射得相当多，不知道是积累了些时候还是小光帮他按摩后面的缘故，两人相贴的腹部已经黏糊糊一大片了。  
小光这时候才抽出手指，他认真地看着浅褐色的穴口随着自己手指的抽离缩在一起又收缩了几下，欢喜地拉着光一的手臂，把他扯到自己怀里抱住。光一顺从地靠着他任他像抚摸孩子似的摸着自己的头发。他听到小光在自己耳边坏兮兮地问：“舒不舒服啊？”  
“这种舒服我可是承受不起第二次了……”光一苦笑着摇了摇头。   
小光诧异地问：“你不喜欢？”  
而光一则看着他的脸坦诚大方地回答：“不喜欢。我还是喜欢掌控别人的感觉。”  
“哦……”小光的失落只持续了一小会儿，接着他就又开心起来 ，笑得眼睛都眯成了缝，“没关系！反正你愿意让我用手指……我已经很开心了！”  
“嗯……”光一伸手抱了抱他，“好了，去洗个澡该睡觉了。”  
小光听话地站起来，伸手把光一也拉起来扶着他站好，然后勤快地规整了一下那堆垫子。两个人去浴室冲洗了一下身体，擦干的时候小光欲言又止，已经恢复过来的光一揉揉他的脑袋，转身对着镜子一边擦脸一边问：“怎么了扣酱？”  
“嗯……”小光凑过去从后面抱住光一的腰，他把脸贴在了而光一肩膀后方，却发现自己现在已经跟他只差小半头的高度了。他看着镜子里面两个人的样子小声问：“那个，我只是想……今天咱俩睡好不好？”  
“嗯？”光一抹脸的动作一顿，他看着镜子中的小光依赖地靠在自己背上的样子低声笑着问，“你是说不去主卧了？”  
“嗯……”  
小光原本提出来的时候还觉得有些心虚，今天他已经霸占了光一太久了，明明应该是四个人一起开心的日子，他却单独跟光一做了两次，而且晚餐最后也是跟光一一起的……  
自己这样死皮赖脸地粘着他，会不会被他讨厌？  
但是没想到光一干脆地答应下来：“好啊，那咱们去你屋睡。”而且他还回过头伸手抚摸着小光的脸颊柔情蜜意地吻了他一下。  
“嗯~”小光就势搂住他的脖子，借着洗漱的机会又好好地撒了一回娇。  
关于他们四个人的关系，小光也曾经想过，他甚至专门找了个时间跟吱呦谈过了彼此的看法，然后达成了一致。世俗观点没必要在意，他们怎么样是他们自己的事情。对于其余三个人，单独跟一个一起的时候，小光就会专心地把爱放在那个人身上；四个人一起的时候，那么就尽量把所有人的感受到考虑到，偶尔跟这个吃吃醋跟那个撒撒娇也会觉得很幸福。  
吱呦说，有幸能够一下子跟三个人互相、平等地相爱，是上天赐给他们的好运。而小光深以为然。  
“想什么呢？”  
光一见小光一脸恍然，坐在床上都不知道掀开被子钻被窝，好笑地又揉了一把他的脑袋，翻身躺到他身边长出了一口气。  
“嗯……没什么。”小光抿嘴一笑，钻到光一身边拉开他的手臂习惯性地枕了上去。  
光一侧过身子搂着他，嘴唇贴上他的额头温柔地低声道：“晚安了，我的小王子。”  
被他口中的称呼弄得一愣，小光脸颊发烫地嘟囔起来：“哦……晚安。嗯……你也是。”  
“嗯？我是什么？”  
小光没有再回答。光一也有些累了，他没有追根究底地去问，闭上眼睛就觉得睡意来袭，调整了一下姿势舒舒服服地把小光抱在怀里很快沉入了梦乡。  
听到他呼吸变得平缓之后，小光才眨眨眼睛，手指无意识地在光一后腰上轻轻滑动，又很快控制住老实下来，不想把光一吵醒。小光悄悄地舒了一口气，眯起眼睛回味着这个令人难忘的夜晚。  
光一是什么？是哥哥，是爱人，是……  
“……王子。”  
我的、王子。


End file.
